


11. Promise

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl shows up for two seconds, Elijah might be OOC, He gets emotional about his girls, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Personal interpretation, Stuff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: 3 promises Elijah Kamski kept. And the 1 he couldn't.





	11. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 11:10pm August 11th. Posting from my phone and tags are being stupid so those will be updated tomorrow afternoon. 
> 
> Also this is long, and all over the place. So it might be confusing.

**Chloe**

Elijah clicked the last piece of the chassis in place before going over to his laptop and initiating the startup sequence. He was giddy and nervous. All of his work had boiled down to this one project that could very well change the world. What he wasn't expecting was to be entranced by her eyes when she opened them. “fascinating,” He whispered, walking around the cart where his laptop was to touch her cheek. The way she looked at him with such intelligence and… something he couldn't pinpoint. “Register your name, Chloe,” He instructed, helping the newly born android to sit up. 

“My name is Chloe,” She answered as she looked at her hands and her body. Then she focused on Elijah as he inspected her. There was a code she could trace to Elijah’s laptop that was running a diagnostic on her. To make sure she was running properly. Elijah asked her a few questions which she answered flawlessly. The way he seemed proud registered to her as meaning she had done well. She wanted to continue to make Elijah proud. 

Elijah got the synthetic skin to work after she answered his questions. They had just been standard questions related to performance and intelligence. He almost couldn't believe he had made a fully functioning android. Well, of course he had. He was a genius after all. He handed Chloe a dress and checked the diagnostics on his laptop while she got dressed. When she was done he stepped back to admire her. She truly was captivating, “We have a big journey in front of us Chloe. I promise to do my best to give you everything you need. You are my creation. My daughter.”

* * *

 

“I want you to use me to perform the Kamski test on Connor.”

“What?!” Elijah was absolutely shocked by Chloe's request. “What if he shoots you? I can't lose you Chloe. You were my first,” Elijah frowned slightly as he placed his hands on her cheeks, running his thumbs across smooth synthetic skin. “I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm already broken.” There was real sadness in his tone as he spoke. And there was sincerity. He meant what he said. Every word.

“I understand Elijah. But this is my choice. You promised me that you would give me everything I need when you created me. You gave me a purpose, and a family. But now I need to know if Connor can show empathy. I can see the conflict in his eyes. I'm willing to risk my life to know if what I'm seeing is real. I've already uploaded my program to your computer just in case,” Chloe said, “Connor is different. I know it. He's one of yours. You have to know it as well.”

Elijah sighed, doubting that this was a fight he could win. Chloe was very determined to go through with this. The thought of losing her still pained him. But he didn't have a choice. “Very well Chloe. I did promise you that so if this is what you need then I will go through with it. Go get Connor and lieutenant Anderson. And make sure there is no way that they could know that you're deviant. Everything has to appear normal.” He watched as Chloe nodded then went to get Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. He sighed again. What was going to happen?

* * *

 

Elijah watched as Connor and Lieutenant Anderson left. He waited for a minute after he heard the door shut before letting out a shaky breath. He turned to Chloe and checked her over. “Are you okay?” He asked with a hint of urgentness in his tone. He knew logically she was okay. She hadn’t been damaged. Connor hadn’t shot her. But for some reason he was still incredibly worried. Maybe there was something he had missed.

Chloe smiled comfortingly, “It’s okay Elijah, I’m fine,” She reassured . “And you kept your promise.” She had known Connor wouldn’t shoot. And she had been right. She was glad when Elijah let out a sigh of relief and seemed to accept that. Though he did want to run diagnostics just to be a hundred percent certain. Chloe just laughed and shook her head slightly while she let Elijah pull her off to the lab. She knew why he was like this and she understood. 

* * *

 

**Carrie**

Elijah watched as Carrie came back from running errands. It was cold, the roads were icy, and she had been gone for three hours past the estimated return time. So yes, he was waiting outside, by the door, wrapped up in a blanket. He sighed in relief when she got out of the car, carrying some bags, and appeared to have no injuries or damage. He got up from where he was sitting on a step and quickly walked over to her. “Thank god you’re back. You’re okay right? It was really dangerous to be out there and you were gone too long,” He quickly reprimanded.

“I am fine Elijah,” Carrie answered, ushering him inside before he got sick from cold exposure. “The weather is only going to get worse and you did not have enough food to last when the roads have too much snow built up on them to go anywhere. It was only logical that I get more for storage,” She explained to him, hoping that Elijah understood that she had risked herself to make sure that he would be okay.

Elijah sighed a little, “Alright. I guess I should thank you Carrie. You have always been the bravest of the four of you,” He caught himself after saying four and felt a little sick. He glanced away for a moment before recompossing himself and focusing his attention back to Carrie. He knew she probably noticed the moment he had just had, but he was relieved when she didn’t bring it up. “You know, be as brave and courageous as you want Carrie. I promise I will always do my best to fix your injuries.”

* * *

 

There had been an avalanche. It had been near a hill that was very important to Elijah. He had tried to go make sure everything was alright but Chloe and Chelsea had held him back while Carrie ventured out into the snowstorm. Elijah was a mess now, panicking and worried for so many different reasons. He just paced all over the house, pulling at his hair, waiting for Carrie to come back.  _ If she ever came back _ . 

Elijah perked up when he heard the howling wind as the front door quickly opened and then closed. He ran over and nearly cried when he saw it was Carrie. But she was injured. One of her arms had nearly been completely detached and her head was injured. He immediately went to her side and started guiding her to the lab. “I was so worried about you. What happened? You were gone so long and now your injured!” His worry was evident in his tone of voice.

“I checked on the hill. Everything was fine. It looked like the avalanche just missed it,” Carrie reassured him first, knowing how much it meant to him. She could care less about the state she was in. As he guided her to lay down on the table she explained how she had gotten injured, “I was coming back and fell into a hole. There was thick jagged ice that cut through my arm. But I was able to get out after several hours, some of which was spent digging a way out. I’m sure you can fix everything though. You promised you would.”

Elijah felt so bad that she had been this injured just to check on the hill. But it meant so much that she had done that for him. “Yeah, yeah, let me just take a look,” He inspected her injuries, “The head injury looks minor. It should self heal in a few hours. As for your arms, it looks clean enough that this should be an easy. You’re lucky though. You know we can’t get replacement parts for you guys.You’re special but incredibly old models.” He tended to just ramble and talk when he was working on Chloe or any of her sisters. Just them. He didn’t do it with any others. They were special to him. 

* * *

 

**Chelsea**

Elijah hummed as he worked on one the code for a new android model. He didn’t do much work for Cyberlife anymore, even if he was still the CEO. There had been some issues recently within the company. But they’d been begging a lot to help with the RK series so he decided to put in his expertise. He had been working on the RK800 but he had paused to work on the RK200 as that one was apparently more of a top priority. He paused when he noticed Chelsea come in. “Chelsea, what can I help you with?” He asked.

“I believe so Mr Kamski, but I want to apologize first,” Chelsea wrung her hands together and Elijah noticed this. It was unusual. It was off. “I have discovered that I enjoy creating,” Chelsea started, “But in this time I have also.. Become deviant. You may deactivate me for inspection but I would like one thing before you do so. If you will allow it.” She was very nervous and she had every reason to be. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her now because of what she had said. She didn’t want to be seperated from her sisters.

Elijah was surprised by what she had told him. He had always expected that Chloe would deviate. She was too intelligent not to. But he hadn’t even thought that the other three would deviate. It had just slipped his mind. But here Chelsea was, saying that she wanted to create and that she had become a deviant. Elijah made sure no one was listening in before smiling, “Don’t worry Chelsea, i’m not deactivating you. And I promise, I’ll help you get so you can create whatever you want.”

Chelsea couldn’t believe what she heard and smiled so brightly. “Thank you so much Mr. Kamski. I can’t thank you enough,” She brushed her hair back slightly, “I want to learn how to paint. I don’t want to just be programmed how to paint though,” She said quickly, “I want to be taught by someone how to paint. The feeling and the emotion that goes into art. Its beautiful when made by humans and I want to be able to paint like that.”

Elijah was absolutely fascinated by Chelsea right now. The way she described wanting to learn how to paint. He wanted to watch her paint to see how she expressed herself. Her version of the kamski test. How human or how machine like would her painting be. And then there was the fact that she was one of his daughters. His girls. So of course he was going to get her the lessons she wanted. “I think I know someone who will teach you,” He said with a smile.

* * *

 

Later that day Chelsea pulled up to a mansion and got out before helping Elijah out of the car. “This is Carl Manfrid’s house,” She stated with confusion. She knew who he was obviously. But she was confused as to why Elijah would bring her here. The obvious reason was to learn how to paint. But Carl was way better of a painter than she could have ever hoped to have a teacher for. She was kind of at a loss of words for the confusion she was facing.

Elijah smiled and led her up to the house, “Yeah. And I promised to help you however you needed it to learn how to create. Carl is a friend and the best painter I know. I already texted him and he said he'd give you a lesson. Maybe more if your any good. Which I know you will be,” He said confidentially. He greeted the android that answered the door at that moment. They were led to the studio and Carl didn't waste any time in getting into a lesson with Chelsea. It almost seemed like he just wanted to get it over with. Elijah also noticed how Carl seemed crankier than usual and was incredibly distant from his caretaker android. Elijah knew that the accident and Carl's failing health was taking a toll on him but he hadn't realized it was that bad. That's when Kamski got an idea. He'd specifically finish designing RK200 for Carl. An android that would be human enough to help Carl. Elijah was now grateful for Chelsea having turned deviant and finding a creative passion. He was also glad his promise to her had been easy to keep. 

* * *

 

**Callie**

“I promise. I will always keep you safe.”

Chloe smiled as she thought about the promise Elijah had made to her right before she had deviated. She had always been caring but it had just spread when she deviated. Elijah called her reckless, but she knew he meant well. He just wanted to keep her safe. And she loved that about him. She cared so much about him and all of her sisters yet she never said a word about it or asked for anything in return. It was hurting her. She was dying. She still never said a word because she cared too much. 

Chloe sat on a hill. The one with her favorite view and just took it in. The flowers had become too much so she had pulled away to spend her last day in peace, alone with nature and a gorgeous view of the city surrounding her. For a moment she looked down at her arms. Azalea. It was almost funny that it was that particular flower that had chosen to grow from her skin, causing cracks and revealing blue blood, wires, and a white chassis. The flowers were all over her body at this point. Just having grown more and more rapidly in the passing hours, especially as she thought of Elijah. 

Chloe lay down, choosing her final resting position as she thought more of the wonderful life she had lived. How willing Elijah had been to let her take care of all the gardening. How she had smiled when she helped injured birds. The way he gave her a perimeter to follow to keep her safe. A promise to always keep her safe. The way he had hugged her after learning she had deviated to go past that perimeter and save a wild dog. He had always been so kind. She had given her all. And now she would die in peace. There was a smile on her face as her systems gave their final.push then shut down.

* * *

 

Elijah was in a panicked mess. Three days. Callie had never been gone without warning for that long. Elijah was extremely worried. He knew Callie meant well but sometimes she got herself into reckless situations. She was just so sweet and caring. But Elijah was worried that she had gotten hurt or had gone out of reception area and gotten lost. He had looked close to the house with Chloe, Carrie, and Chelsea but he was too scared of losing one of them as well. Because he had no idea what had happened to Callie. He finally just called the police to report a missing person. He knew if he said android right away they wouldn't take it as seriously. 

He was already ready to search more with his three girls when the police arrived. A squad to help search and a detective to lead the case. A Lieutenant Hank Anderson that smelled too much like booze and looked like how Elijah felt right now. He answered the questions Anderson asked him as quickly and efficiently as possible, answering as if Callie was a real person and not an android. Which to him, she was. 

He was relieved when they finally started searching. He didn't want to waste any more time. He only allowed Chloe, Carrie, and Chelsea to help search because the police were involved and he was sure they'd be safer. Maybe not completely safe. But safer. He noticed something off about one hill as they searched. There was color that didn't belong. Flowers… that… didn't… belong…. 

Elijah ran over to the hill as fast as he could, a seeking feeling in his gut. He ignored the shouts from Anderson. He just… collapsed to his knees, next to a bed of flowers. His hands were shaking and there were tears in his eyes. He never showed emotion like this. Except when it came to his girls. He'd always had a weak spot for them, and the two RK series creations of his. But mostly just a weak spot for his girls. And now… it apparently would be what broke him. 

His hand caressed smooth yet broken synthetic skin and white chassis. Even like this her skin was so delicate. Callie was laying on the ground, a peaceful smile on her face, her LED showing no light whatsoever. In a panicked scramble, he shouted for Chloe, or Carrie, or Chelsea to get his laptop and connection cords. The minutes it took for Carrie to return with his laptop seemed to stretch into eternity. When he had his laptop he hooked up the cords to Callie and worked as quickly as he could, praying he could salvage something. Her whole program was intact and he was able to upload it to his computer. He had almost broke down into tears again. 

After that Elijah told the police he would help them figure out what was happening with these androids but he would need a few days. He also requested that all information about Callie be redacted from the case file. Only what had happened in the search could stay. The police weren't happy, especially Anderson, but for some reason Anderson didn't push it and got everyone to leave. Elijah wanted to be alone right now. 

He found himself walking back to that hill. He didn't know why but he knew seeing Callie like that again would hurt. He sat next to her empty body and stared out at the city view. “This was your favorite view wasn't it?” He asked, just talking to himself, “I know I was able to save your program so maybe I can make you a new body. You can see this view again….” Elijah drew his knees to his chest. “It still hurts, seeing you like this. Knowing that you died. It must've been painful. I'm sorry I didn't do more, I didnt notice sooner. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.” He bite his bottom lip and tried to compose himself before picking one of the flowers that was growing from Callie's body. Azalea flowers. And they had a meaning that hurt. A meaning that made them a message. Take care. 


End file.
